How Did We Miss This?
by Books0140
Summary: What if Minerva, Severus and Albus found out about what Delores was doing in Harry's detentions? 5th year. AU obviously. Mild Swearing don't like don't read. I don't own or make any money from this.
1. Chapter 1

"Potter, you must control your temper! Five points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall says sharply at dinner. "I expect more from my Gryffindors. If I hear that you get anymore detentions from the woman for speaking out, you will serve another detention with me the day after. Clearly, her detentions aren't getting through to you." After that bit she turns away and starts to walk away.

Harry looks to Ron and Hermione. "She's taken points because I am having my hand sliced open every night!Clearly, her detentions aren't getting through to you!!"Harrysays bitterly.

McGonagall stops in her tracks and turns around slowly. She walks over to Harry and says, "Mr. Potter, please come with me." Harry turns to his head of house and says, "Yes professor."

They walk to Minerva's office in silence. Once there she opens the door and motions for Harry to enter. After, she enters herself and takes a seat behind her desk.

Harry stands there awkwardly waiting for instructions. Minerva sees this and says, "Have seat Potter. I want you to explain what you said at lunch."

Harry obeys, but is confused about what she means. "Professor, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean by 'I'm getting points taken for having my hand sliced open every night?' "

Harry looks up at her in shock. 'I didn't think she heard that,' he thinks. "Ummmmm. I don't know what you are talking about professor." Harry decides it better to play dumb than admit to what is bring done.

"Potter! Don't play coy! You know exactly what I am talking about."

"I'm not sure I do professor." Harry says while covering his right hand.

Minerva notices this and says sharply, "Give me your hand Potter."

Harry innocently gives her his left hand. Minerva noticing that it isn't the hand she wants to see says, "Your other hand Potter. You knew full well that I wanted you to see your right hand."

"Did I? You just said to show you my hand. You never did specify."

Minerva gives the young lion a look that says'stop that cheek while you are ahead'

while taking Harry's hand into hers.

She unwraps the cloth that is tied around the young man's hand. As soon as the wrap is off she gasps at the sight of Harry's hand. "Potter, why didn't you tell me or anyone about this?"

"Would you actually care professor? I thought that the detentions with her weren't getting through to me. Are you happy? Do you still think that?"

Minerva looks at Harry in shock. He has never talked to her that way before. Rather than answering she walks over to the fireplace grabbing floor powder calls out, "Headmaster's office."

She sticks her head in the flame and says, "Albus, come through right away please."

After she says this she pulls her head out if the fireplace and steps back. Albus steps through moments later. "What is this about Minerva. Oh, hello Harry how are you?"

"I'm fine professor."

Minerva send Harry a disapproving look while she calls out "Severus's Chambers. Severus I need you to come immediately." Minerva then pulls her head out and retakes her seat behind her desk. A moment later the Potions Master comes through. He looks at Harry and sends a glare at the child. He then conjures a seat and sits besides his colleges. They all sit in silence as two of the adults don't know what is going on and the other adult doesn't know where to start, the only minor in the presence doesn't want any attention drawn to him especially for the reason that they were brought to the meeting.

"So, the reason I have brought you two here is because it has been brought to my attention that Delores Umbridge is using a blood quill on at least one of our students but there may be more."

"What! Who..." Severus says and then cuts himself off when he sees the look on Harry's face. "Harry let me see your hand."

Harry looks up at Severus surprised that he called him by his name not just Potter. When he hears what he says he looks hesitantly at Minerva considering giving him the uninjured hand.

Minerva sends the young man a look clearly knowing what was going through the minor's head.

Harry sighs as he sets his cut hand in his Potions Master's hand. A soft him passes through Severus's lips when he sees the damage. "The damage is too great, you are going to have a scar. Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry looks defiantly, "Would anyone have cared? I know for fact that YOU wouldn't professor you hate the mere thought of me let alone me asking for help. Professor McGonagall, YOUwere too mad that I had gotten detentions in the first place to even care what was going on. Professor Dumbledore has so much going on right now with the ministry criticising his every breath to do anything about! There is no one I could've gone to! No one!"

The older adults look at each other realizing they haven't made themselves approachable. Surprisingly, Severus was the first to come over that realization. "Harry, even if I seem like the kind of person who couldn't care less about a child that was hurt. I will help any child that is in need of it. I will admit that I have been harsh, even cruel, I would never deny you any care that you may need. I just won't let you walk all over me the way that you do to your relatives, nor will I treat you like a pampered prince." Severus says all this while healing Harry's cuts with creams that he summoned.

Harry stands up, eyes flashing with fire, "I DO NOT WALK ALL OVER MY RELATIVES AND I AM NOT TREATED LIKE A PRINCE!!!! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THINGS THAT GO ON IN MY HOME LIFE. I WOULD RATHER STAY IN THE CASTLE WITH YOU THAN GO TO LIVE WITH MY RELATIVES. THAT ISN'T MY HOME AND IT NEVER WILL BE. HOGWARTS IS MY HOME!!!" After this outburst Harry turns and tries to run out of the room but with a quick locking spell from Albus has Harry trapped.

"Mr. Potter, come back and sit down if you know what is best for you."

Harry turns and says, "Not a chance am I sitting anywhere near you."

Severus decides that Harry is out of control. He stands up and walks over to him. He grabs the child firmly by the arms and sets him down on the chair that he vacated. Severus put his face in Harry's while talking in a low threatening voice, "Mr. Potter, you will sit here and tells us what happened calmly or you will face true detentions with me. Am I understood?"

"Duh, I do have a brain unlike some people." Harry says looking up defiantly at Severus. Severus, in turn sends him a look that says 'stop testing my patience' and says, "I am done with your attitude. It needs to stop now or..." But Severus doesn't get a chance to finish because Harry interrupts him taunting,"or what? Hmmm. Detentions? I've had enough of those this year so I'm used to them now. A letter home to my relatives? They don't care I'm your problem now as they would say. Take points? Don't worry about that Professor McGonagall has already taken them because my detentions Umbridge aren't "getting through to me." You aren't my head of house and you have no power over me."

Minerva cuts in at this point. "Harry James, stop this attitude now! You are acting like a young child."

Harry just sends a glare at her. He stands up quickly and leaves the room. Not noticing that he managed to unlock a door locked by a full trained wizard, not to mention the most powerful of the age.

The remaining adults in the room and look at each other all thinking the same thing'how did we miss this?'

* * *

Delores Umbridge is walking through the halls looking for any students out of bed after curfew. She is disappointed to not find any. As she heads back to her office she is delighted to see not only a student but Harry Potter out of bed after curfew. "Come with me Mister Potter. I see that you still feel that you are above the rules. I think that another night's detention tonight will do you some good."

'_Damn_it!"Harry thinks the moment he hears the sickly sweet voice belonging to Umbridge. "Professor I was with Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape regarding a private matter. They didn't notice the time and the meeting ended not even 5 minutes ago."

"Still telling lies I see. Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we? Come along."

"But ma'am, it is already past curfew. I must get back to my dorm I do have classes tomorrow."

"Yes, well you should have thought of that before you decided to break the rules. I won't tell you again, come along."

Harry realizes that he isn't going to win this so just decides to follow her rather than make things worse for himself. The journey to the office was quiet one.

When Delores reaches her office she opens the door and motions for Harry to go inside. Harry goes to the desk that is still set up from the detentions he had served previously and sits down not even waiting for her instructions he just starts writing,'I must not tell lies'the effect is almost immediate the skin on his left hand opens the words showing once again. He holds back a hiss of pain and continues to write. Umbridge seeing this smiles in satisfaction.

Harry is just about to start his 45th line when the door opens. Professor McGonagall in the lead with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape trailing closely behind.

"Delores! What is the meaning of this? Why is Mister Potter using a Blood Quill as punishment? You know full well that the use of one without a legal Ministry official present is illegal." Minerva exclaims with astonishment.

"Madame Umbridge, I am sorry to say but you are no longer the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor any longer. I know for a fact that Cornelius Fudge would not approve of your methods." Albus says gravely.

"Yes! Yes, he would!" Delores says.

"We all know full well that he wouldn't but if you think he would approve I can certainly call him and tell him what you have been doing."

Severus decides that Harry has seen enough starts guiding Harry out the door while saying, "Harry, come. I will take you to the Hospital Wing so we can get that healed."

Minerva nods her head in agreement and follows the pair out.

Albus contacts the Minister of Magic and has him floo through. Just as Albus said Fudge did not approve and she was taken to a holding cell to await trial.

Severus took Harry to Poppy and she was fussing over him like a mother hen. They were able to heal the cuts but not without a scar.

**An: What do you think? This is my first attempt at a One Shot? Please Please Please review!**


	2. Notice!

**Attention! Read This Important!**

It was requested that I write the aftermath of this story so I did.

It is called I Trust You.

I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.


End file.
